NO REGRETS
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: Jika kau seorang Noble yang dihukum sampai 99 kali dengan kematian kekasihmu (seorang manusia biasa) yang berkali-kali bereinkarnasi, apa kau akan menyesal telah terlanjur cinta mati kepadanya? #BoltSaladDay #BoruSara


**NO REGRETS**

 **Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Boruto (c) Mikio Ikemoto**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Prompt: 3**

 **Kategori: BoruSara AU**

 **Genre: Drama, Fantasy.**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Cast:**

 **Boruto Uzumaki**

 **Sarada Uchiha**

 **Mitsuki**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Himawari Uzumaki**

 **WARNING: ONE-SHOT INI MENGANDUNG ADEGAN KEKERASAN SADIS, BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR 16 TAHUN HARAP UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACANYA, TAKUT GAK KUAT. SELAIN ITU AUTHORNYA ADALAH WIBU PSIKOPAT HOBI NONTON YANG SADIS-SADIS *plak**

 **Caution: OOC, Gak jelas, Gak ngena, dll.**

 **== Oo ==**

"BORUTO, KAUDENGAR AKU ATAU TIDAK?! AKU BERBICARA PADAMU, DASAR BODOH!" Suara gadis berkacamata merah itu terus mengudara di loteng gedung yang tinggi ini, "KAU GILA YA? KAUINGIN BUNUH DIRI DI SINI HANYA KARENA BURGERMU MENGANDUNG BAWANG BOMBAY, HAH?!" sambungnya, lagi.

Sementara pria pirang yang dimarahinya hanya menatap lurus ke bawah seakan ia akan melompat, "Berisik, tidak usah teriak-teriak, telingaku bisa tuli, kautahu?" jawab Boruto. "Lagipula aku lompat dari sini juga aku tidak akan mati," gumamnya.

"Boruto.. aku sedang tidak bercanda, ayolah.." raut khawatir dan sedikit kesal terukir jelas di wajah gadis tanpa marga ini, bagaimana tidak? Kekasih pirangnya ini bersikap seperti orang yang tak punya semangat hidup lagi hanya karena alasan sepele.

Kehilangan semangat hidup hanya karena burger yang tak sengaja diisi bawang bombay oleh penjualnya yang kelupaan.

Konyol. Bahkan SANGAT KONYOL bagi Sarada.

Tapi lain dengan yang mengalaminya, ia ke loteng ini bukan untuk bunuh diri ataupun merenungkan soal rasa bencinya terhadap burger berisi bawang besar itu, tapi apa yang terjadi setelah ia melihat bawang bombay itu.

Satu rahasia yang tak bisa ia beritahukan kepada gadisnya yang bawel itu. Apapun rahasianya, ia menunggu amarah Sarada mereda, itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukannya.

"Boruto, menyingkir dari situ atau aku akan nekat lompat," ancam Sarada, ia tak punya pilihan.

"Apa-apaan kalimatmu itu? Kaukira aku akan bunuh diri? Lagipula aku bunuh diri dari sini pun tidak akan mati," jawab Boruto sambil mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati Sarada.

"Kaupikir kau itu superhero seperti Reawaken Man yang bisa hidup lagi dalam 3 hari, hah?! Jangan bodoh, Boruto.."

"Sarada.." mimik wajah Boruto yang terlihat serius berhasil menghentikan kecerewetan Sarada. "Yang jadi masalah itu bukan rasa kecewaku terhadap penjual burger itu, jangan berpikir seakan aku bocah ingusan yang akan terus marah hanya karena masalah sepele, tapi nasibku ke depannya setelah aku melihat bawang bombay itu..."

Jelas Sarada bingung, Apa maksudnya itu?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sarada.

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya, aku akan bertanya padamu. Apa kau benar-benar takut kehilanganku?" Tanya Boruto, serius.

"Kalau itu kau pasti tahu jawabannya kan? Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa, jelas aku tidak mau kehilanganmu," jawab Sarada.

"Kalau kita memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak jodoh bagaimana?"

"Pertanyaan tolol macam apa itu? Aku yakin 1000% bahwa kau adalah jodohku, untuk apa aku berpikir tentang inti pertanyaan tololmu itu," jawab Sarada.

"Sudah kuduga," Boruto menghela napas berat setelah menyelesaikan frasanya, "Sarada, asal kautahu, ini sudah Sarada ke-99 yang pernah kupacari selama aku hidup, aku tidak mau menambah Sarada lagi," jawab Boruto.

Mendengar kata-kata Boruto yang masuk ke telinganya, Sarada hanya memasang ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya kebingungan dengan perkataan Boruto yang sulit dicerna oleh akal sehatnya.

Sarada ke-99? Apa-apaan...

"Jadi maksudmu kaupunya 98 selingkuhan?" Tanyanya konyol.

Sontak Boruto menyentil dahi lebar gadis berkacamatanya ini. "Kemana otak pintarmu, Sarada? Mengapa kau berpikir sampai ke sana? Tentu saja Saradaku hanya satu, tapi..." tiba-tiba ia menghentikan kalimatnya. "Ah sudahlah, ayo turun, kita beli burger baru," pria pirang ini justru memilih mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengutarakan rahasianya kepada Sarada dan mulai berjalan turun dari loteng gedung setengah jadi itu.

"Hari ini kau begitu aneh, Boruto," celetuk Sarada di tengah keheningan di atas lorong khusus tangga yang mereka pijak, "Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Suara gema langkah Boruto yang beberapa meter ada di depan Sarada pun terhenti tepat di belokan tangga, "Ya, dan itu tentang identitasku yang sebenarnya, maaf Sarada," jawabnya.

"Boruto," tiba-tiba Sarada memeluk Boruto dari belakang, "Aku tak peduli akan identitasmu, kau anak orang kaya atau bukan pun aku menerimamu apa adanya.. cintaku tanpa syarat, aku tulus, tolong jangan berpikir tentang itu lagi," Sarada mencoba menenangkan perasaan Boruto yang mungkin antara bimbang, dilema dan kebingungan.

"Bukan itu, Sarada.. soal identitasku.." Boruto melepas pelukan itu dan langsung berbalik, "...aku bukan manusia normal," lanjutnya.

"A-apa? M-maksudmu?" Tanya Sarada dengan mimik sedikit terkejut.

"Aku-"

DORR!

Sebuah peluru dengan laju secepat kilat menerjang punggung hingga menembus jantung Sarada. Peluru itu pula menembus dada Boruto. Sakit, tentu tak terkira rasa sakit itu terasa, aliran dan tetesan darah dari tubuh Sarada tak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Sarada!" walau Boruto sempat terluka, namun lukanya sembuh begitu saja dalam beberapa detik.

"Bo-boruto.." kini iris hitam itu terpejam dengan cara yang sangat tak terduga. Bahkan mungkin takkan terbuka lagi selamanya.

Boruto geram, kini ia dapat melihat pelaku penembakan yang kini berdiri beberapa meter diatas tangga yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau lagi, Mitsuki, dasar keparat.. sudah 99 kali Sarada-ku terbunuh seperti ini."

"Bukannya kau sudah kuberi kode dengan bawang bombay itu, kau sudah tau itu kan? Hentikan tindakan konyol seperti ini, sampai kapanpun Noble sepertimu takkan pernah bisa bersatu walaupun pasanganmu berkali-kali reinkarnasi," jawab si penembak yang disebut 'Mitsuki' itu.

"ITU KARENA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA DASAR BRENGSEK!" Boruto kesal sambil mencengkram kerah baju Mitsuki.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari Ayahmu untuk mencegahmu agar identitas kita tetap bersembunyi, agar kau tidak sampai bersetubuh dengan manusia lalu menjemputmu pulang jika kau ketahuan menjalin hubungan dengan manusia biasa, kau sudah dihukum seperti ini 99 kali, apa kau tidak menyesal telah membuatnya mati berkali-kali dan tetap mencintainya?" Tanya Mitsuki.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal sampai aku menemukan Sarada-ku yang abadi," kepalan tangan Boruto semakin erat seiringan dengan amarah dan kesedihannya yang meletup-letup di dadanya, sebenarnya ia sudah lelah, namun ia sendiri pun tak bisa menghalangi hatinya untuk mencintai gadis ini, dan tak ada penyesalan sedikitpun yang terbesit di hatinya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali," ajak Mitsuki.

Boruto mendorong Mitsuki begitu saja, kalau bukan karena perintah ayahnya mungkin ia akan langsung membuat si pucat ini mati gosong disengat oleh kekuatan listriknya. Tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya ia membawa Sarada pergi dari lorong tangga itu.

 **== Oo ==**

Ribuan tetesan air hujan mulai bersentuhan dengan tanah. Awan-awan di langit seakan ikut bersedih atas kematian Sarada. Air mata yang membasahi kornea Boruto berbaur bersama air hujan yang mengalir di pipinya, ia menatap sendu gundukan tanah berisi mayat yang baru saja ia kuburkan sendiri.

"ARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" ia berteriak meluapkan amarah dan rasa kesalnya hingga mengundang gemuruh-gemuruh dan kilat dalam awan-awan hitam di atasnya.

Ia marah, ia kesal, ia sedih, ia kecewa, namun ia juga tak bisa menyerah, tak pula menyesal karena ia sudah terlanjur cinta mati pada gadis berkacamata itu. Mungkin ia akan menunggu lagi sampai reinkarnasi Sarada kira-kira seumuran dengannya secara fisik.

Langkah pelan mulai menelusuri pemakaman yang ia buat sendiri dari mayat-mayat Sarada yang berkali-kali bereinkarnasi lalu mati dibunuh, berbagai batu nisan dengan ukiran nama 'Sarada' dengan berbagai marga masih tertancap kokoh di tanah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Boruto sendiri yang mengukirnya?

Banyak sekali pengalaman yang ia dapat selama ia berpacaran dengan Sarada. Mulai dari Sarada Uchiha, ya, ia adalah Sarada pertama yang ia temui, awalnya ia kagum dengan lukisan-lukisan tangannya yang begitu luar biasa. Lalu Sarada Ackerman yang punya ayah angkat seorang clean freak kontet yang galak, kelewat protektif, namun Boruto tetap mengejarnya, menyayanginya dengan tulus walau ayah angkat Sarada itu sering menghalanginya.

Tapi jika diingat-ingat lagi pengalaman-pengalaman dari Sarada yang pernah ia pacari cukup menyayat hati, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut saat mengenang masa lalunya.

Terbesit sedikit kebingungan dalam pikirannya, apa ia harus menyerah? Atau tetap melakukan hal seperti ini walau menyakitkan?

Di saat pikirannya sedang runyam seperti ini, seseorang menyentuh bahunya, iris amethyst wanita paruh baya itu menatap anak perjakanya yang tengah dirundung pilu.

"Boruto," panggilnya.

"Ibu," tangan kekar Boruto langsung memeluk ibunya, ia kembali menangis menumpahkan segala rasa sedihnya dan meredam rasa sakit dari luka hatinya.

"Boruto.." Hinata memegang bahu lebar putranya itu, "Tetaplah kuat, sayang. Kau pasti akan menemukan Sarada-mu yang abadi, jangan menyerah dan jangan pernah menyesal untuk mencintainya," Hinata menyilak dan melepas jubah hitam Boruto yang basah kuyup terguyur hujan.

Sinar matahari mulai menyingkirkan awan-awan hitam yang membuat langit sempat menjadi suram.

Boruto menatap matahari yang sedikit-sedikit mulai muncul dari balik awan sambil meyakinkan kembali hatinya, "Aku takkan pernah menyesal, Ibu. Akan kupastikan Sarada yang ke-100 adalah yang terakhir," jawabnya mantap.

"Bagus," Hinata tersenyum, "Ayo kita bicara, ada sesuatu yang harus kauketahui," ujarnya.

 **== Oo ==**

Boruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan memasang ekspresi muram bercampur marah, mendengar pernyataan ibunya tentang Sarada.

Agar rencana dari ibunya berjalan lancar, ia tidak boleh gegabah, si pucat sialan itu harus diberi pelajaran tepat pada waktunya. Beraninya anak ular berkulit pucat itu memainkan perasaan sang Pangeran dari para Noble ini dengan memanfaatkan kelemahannya.

"Mitsuki.. dasar ular keparat.. jadi selama ini dia mengerjaiku dengan cara kejam seperti ini," gerutunya dengan suara pelan.

'Bersikaplah biasa saja seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, ikuti saja rencana ibu, ibu akan berusaha menyembuhkan ayahmu dari pengaruh anak itu jika hari ini dia pulang.'

Amarahnya mulai mereda setelah mengingat perkataan ibunya, ia mengambil napas dan membuang amarahnya melalui helaan napas kasarnya.

Selang beberapa detik ia segera melangkah keluar menuju taman istana yang tak jauh dari lorong itu. Terlihat Himawari yang sedang duduk ditemani bunga-bunga tulip warna-warni yang bermekaran.

Boruto tersenyum melihat adik kecilnya yang cantik semakin tumbuh dewasa, rambut bergelombangnya yang pendek kini sudah lebih panjang.

"Hey, Hima.." panggil Boruto sambil membelai rambut indigo Himawari lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kakak.." jawab Himawari. "Aku sudah dengar tentang ini berulang kali kak, kakak tidak perlu menceritakannya lagi, kakak pasti merasa lelah dan menyesal."

"Kakak tidak akan pernah menyesal untuk mencintai Sarada, Hima," jawab Boruto.

"Sarada ya? Hmm.. aku sudah banyak mempelajari telepati dan beberapa kemampuan supernatural bagian dalam, jika arwah Sarada belum bereinkarnasi mungkin aku bisa menghubunginya kak," dengan penuh semangat, Himawari menawarkan diri untuk menghibur kakaknya.

"Tidak usah, biarkan dia tenang," jawab Boruto.

"Ayolah kak.." Himawari pun menarik tangan kakaknya agar berjalan mengikutinya menuju ruangan besar dengan ratusan cermin berbingkai klasik nan kuno, mungkin ini koleksi raja-raja terdahulu sebelum Ayahnya yang menjabat.

Himawari berhenti menarik tangan Boruto di depan sebuah cermin oval berbingkai kayu dengan modelnya yang sangat kuno. Boruto sempat memandang bayangan dirinya di cermin, ia terlihat sedang terpuruk sekali tanpa Sarada.

"Nah, kak.. fokuskan pandanganmu ke cermin dan bayangkan Sarada di sana," tutur Himawari, sebelah tangannya menyentuh cermin dan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang bahu Boruto.

Tanpa bertanya, Boruto menuruti perkataan Himawari sementara Himawari memokuskan energi untuk mencoba kemampuan yang dipelajarinya.

Iris biru Boruto sedikit melebar melihat bayangan Sarada, yang ia lihat adalah Sarada Uchiha, rambutnya tergerai panjang dengan memakai gaun merah khasnya, ia terlihat begitu cantik, bahkan membuat Boruto nyaris lupa bahwa itu bukan dia yang nyata hingga tangannya reflek menyentuh cermin, tangan bayangan Sarada juga melakukan hal yang sama namun apa daya seakan ada sesuatu yang transparan menghalangi mereka. Sambil menatap Boruto, air mata Sarada mengalir di pipinya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu? Tolong aku, Boruto.." ucapnya pelan.

Boruto membisu, ia hampir tak punya kata-kata setelah mendengar pengakuan Sarada sendiri. Penyelidikan Hinata ternyata benar, dari awal Sarada yang ia temui adalah hasil persilangan kaum Noble dan manusia biasa, namun ia punya kemampuan khusus seakan-akan ia adalah manusia yang bereinkarnasi. Masih belum jelas apa tujuan Mitsuki 'membunuhnya' berkali-kali, dan apa alasan Sarada melakukan ini.

Boruto mengerutkan alisnya menatap serius apa yang dilihatnya, tekadnya bangkit kembali, "Pasti, Sarada.." jawabnya pelan.

"Cukup, Himawari," ucap Boruto

"Eh? Memangnya kakak tidak ingin berbicara padanya lebih lama? Memangnya Sarada bilang apa?" Tanya Himawari.

"Kakak harus pergi, nanti kakak ceritakan," Boruto segera berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan penuh cermin itu.

"Kak.. tunggu, jangan bertindak sembarangan kak, Mitsuki hanya-"

"Justru dia yang sengaja melakukan ini, jangan percaya pada ular brengsek seperti dia!" Bentak Boruto. "Tanya pada ibu kalau kauingin tahu," lanjutnya sambil melanjutkan langkah keluar.

 **== Oo ==**

"Kau sudah lelah untuk melakukannya lagi?" Tangan berkulit pucat menjepit dagu Sarada. "Kau tidak menyesal membuang-buang energimu seperti ini? Walau kau setengah Noble bukan berarti kau tidak akan mati seperti manusia biasa jika energi kehidupanmu habis, jika kau mati aku tidak bisa memilikimu nantinya, menyerah saja, Sarada."

"Tak ada penyesalan, aku tidak akan menyerah, dan aku juga tidak sudi dipinang oleh ular brengsek sepertimu," jawab Sarada tajam.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu," tiba-tiba saja suara lain bergema di ruangan itu. Sebilah mata baja tajam nyaris mendarat tepat di bagian jantung Mitsuki dari belakang.

"Kau cukup pintar sampai tahu guaku," jawab Mitsuki santai.

"Apa motifmu sampai mempermainkan aku dan membuat Sarada 'mati' 99 kali? Cemburu buta? Cih, kau ini tolol ya?" ketus Boruto.

"Bukannya kau yang tolol? Sarada 'hidup lagi' karena meminta pertolonganmu," jawab Mitsuki dengan intonasi meremehkan Boruto.

"Iya, minta tolong dari sanderaan ular keparat sepertimu!" Boruto menggerakkan pedangnya untuk menusuk jantung Mitsuki.

Namun Mitsuki dengan cepat membaca gerakan Boruto dan..

TINGG..

Ia langsung menangkis pedang Boruto dengan pedangnya.

SRAKK..

Boruto sedikit terdorong mundur, "Cih."

"Boruto.. tolong jangan nekat! Dia bisa berbahaya jika ia menggunakan bisanya!" Teriak Sarada.

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku bisa mengatasinya," Boruto membuka segel kekuatannya sendiri dengan munculnya tanda biru memanjang dari tangan hingga mata kanannya yang berubah menjadi putih.

Seringaian lebar terukir di bibir siluman ular ini, "Boleh juga kekuatanmu sebagai Pangeran dari kaum Noble," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan pedang dan kepala ular dari punggungnya.

"Cih, hentikan ocehanmu, ular brengsek!" Cahaya listrik mulai mengalir di pedang Boruto.

SLASHH..

Boruto melayangkan tubuhnya ke langit-langit gua dan siap menghunuskan pedang yang ia penuhi dengan cahaya listrik yang menyilaukan mata.

TING..

Kedua pedang baja itu saling beradu, hingga membuat Boruto terpaksa harus turun, ia mengambil posisi sedikit berjongkok seperti ancang-ancang lalu..

TINGG.. TINGG.. SRING..

Dengan gerakan yang nyaris tak terlihat mereka saling menyerang dan beradu pedang lagi. Boruto berusaha tetap tenang dan berhati-hati, jangan sampai ia memberi kesempatan kepala ular itu untuk menggigitnya.

Gerakan cepat Mitsuki dan gerakan kepala ular Mitsuki yang selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menggigit Boruto membuat Boruto hampir kewalahan.

TING..

Mitsuki berhasil memojokkan Boruto hingga punggung Boruto menyentuh dinding gua dengan posisi kedua tangannya menahan pedang yang beradu di depan matanya. Ujung bibir pucat Mitsuki mulai menyunggingkan seringaian psikopat yang cukup menyeramkan, tak lama..

CRAKK..

"Ugh," rintih Boruto saat merasa tangannya digigit oleh kepala ular Mitsuki.

"BORUTO!" Sarada berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan diri namun apa daya, ia tak tahu caranya.

POFFF..

'Boruto' yang digigit tadi tiba-tiba saja menghilang menjadi asap.

"Jadi menurutmu siapa yang tolol di sini, ular bodoh?" Boruto yang asli ternyata sedang berdiri di atas langit-langit gua, ia pun segera turun.

"Tch," Mitsuki hanya bisa berdecih mendapati dirinya ternyata terpancing dan tak dapat bergerak karena ada garam khusus yang Boruto tebar sebelumnya saat ia berjongkok.

"Sepertinya cemburu buta membuatmu kehilangan otak, Mitsuki," pedang dengan aliran listrik itu ia arahkan ke ke leher Mitsuki. "Walau kau kesatria penting di Istana para Noble untuk mengatur para siluman, aku harus membunuhmu, karena tindakanmu ini melanggar hukum dan telah membuat Sarada menguras energi kehidupannya."

"Aku kesatria yang dipercaya Ayahmu, kau akan menyesal jika membunuhku." Mitsuki mencoba mengingatkan Boruto akan ayahnya lagi.

"Tak ada penyesalan, dan Ayahku juga takkan percaya padamu jika racunmu tidak memanipulasi pikirannya," jawab Boruto.

ZRATT..

Boruto langsung memotong kepala ular itu sekaligus kepala pemiliknya.

ZLEBB.. BZZZT.. BZZT

Ia pula menghunuskan pedangnya tepat menembus jantung Mitsuki, dan membiarkan listrik-listriknya membakar tubuh tanpa kepala itu.

Boruto menyegel kembali kekuatannya, lalu berbalik melihat Sarada yang masih mematung, Boruto pun berjalan perlahan mendekati Sarada.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku," Boruto berdiri di hadapan Sarada, ia tak langsung melepas rantai yang mengikat tangan Sarada.

"Pengelihatan dan penyelidikan ibumu luar biasa, Boruto," Sarada tersenyum simpul, "..seperti yang kauketahui, aku manusia berdarah Noble, aku mewarisi kemampuan 'reinkarnasi yang disengaja' dari Ayahku, tapi kemampuanku ini tidak sempurna, maka dari itu aku tidak mengingat tujuan awal meminta tolong padamu saat pertama aku diculik Mitsuki dan malah berperan sebagai manusia biasa," lanjutnya sambil menundukkan kepala. "Maaf, Boruto."

PTENG.. PTENGG..

Pedang baja Boruto memutuskan rantai yang mengikat Sarada, iris birunya kembali menatap manik hitam Sarada yang cantik, "Tapi kau telah menguras energi kehidupanmu demi meminta tolong padaku, dan bodohnya aku tidak menyadari itu, apa kau tidak menyesal membuang energi kehidupanmu hanya karena meminta tolong kepada pangeran bodoh sepertiku?" Tanya Boruto.

Jari telunjuk Sarada mendarat di bibir Boruto, "Aku tidak pernah menyesal karena kau juga tidak menyesal untuk mencintaiku walau aku menyayat hatimu berkali-kali atas 'kematianku'."

"Ahahaha.. Sarada, ternyata kau cukup sadis mengerjaiku sampai membuatku patah hati 99 kali."

BLETAKK..

Satu jitakan manis mendarat di kepala Boruto, "Dasar bodoh! Memangnya kaupikir aku mau mempermainkanmu seperti itu? Maaf saja, aku bukan tipe wanita yang tega mempermainkan hati pria tanpa alasan."

"Tapi Sarada.." Boruto membelai rambut Sarada, "..hatiku takkan patah lagi untuk yang ke-100 kalinya karena aku telah menemukan Sarada-ku yang abadi," Boruto segera mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Sarada.

"Terima kasih sudah mengerti, Boruto," Sarada tersenyum tersipu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang.. tunjukkan rumahmu dan aku akan melamarmu langsung di hadapan ayah dan ibumu, Sarada Uchiha," ajak Boruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sarada dan menuntunnya keluar dari gua itu.

"Kau akan menyesal jika berhadapan dengan ayahku mengenai percintaan seperti ini, Boruto."

"Tak ada penyesalan, karena aku pernah menghadapi ayah angkat dari 'reinkarnasimu' yang galaknya lebih parah dari paman Sasuke," jawab Boruto.

"Pasti ibumu yang memberitahukanmu soal keluargaku ya?" Tanya Sarada.

"Yah siapa lagi.." jawab Boruto. "Oh ya Sarada.." langkah Boruto terhenti lalu memeggenggam kedua telapak tangan Sarada. "Berjanjilah jika kita sudah menikah, tak ada penyesalan sekecil apapun di antara kita.."

Iris hitam Sarada menatap tatapan mata Boruto yang serius meyakinkannya, "Aku janji. Tak ada penyesalan."

"Terima kasih, Sarada."

 **おわり**

 **The End**

 _ **FANSNYA MITSUKI TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH SAYA.. HUAAAA...**_

 _ **Makasih banyak bagi yang mau baca..**_

 _ **Hidup BORUSARA!**_

 _ **#BoltSaladDay**_

 _ **Honeymoon Hamada**_


End file.
